Happiness Cafe After
Happiness Cafe After (至福の店　アフター Shifukuno Mise Afutā) is the 2nd chapter of the Yet the Town Turns (それでも町は廻っている　''Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru'') and the second chapter of Volume 1. Order of Character Appearence Characters first debut is bolded. Hotori Arashiyama Toshiko Tatsuno Natsuhiko Moriaki Uki Isohata Hiroyuki Sanada Synopsis Hotori and Tatsuno are trying to get to the Seaside for their part time job, but things doesn't go smoothly as Mr.Moriaki their homeroom teacher is closely following behind. He questions if the two are working at a part time job without the acceptance from the school, so the girls try to out run him. The girls pretend to be a statue at the local shrine and loses Moroaki. After losing the teacher, the girls hurry to the Seaside where Uki greets the as the two enter. Hotori asks if shes going senile but Uki smacks Hotori in the head saying she was talking to the customer behind the two. As the two looks behind, it was none other than Moriaki who begins to lecture the girls about the school regulations. Tatsuno interupts saying its causing Hotori a brain damage and asks how did Moriaki find out about the part time jobs. Hotori thinks about it and it was revealed that Hotori blurted it out when she was talking to Sanada in front of him. In order to get an acceptance from Moriaki, Tatsuno plans to appeal him by Maid Spell. Tatsuno explains it is by fooling men by serving and acting submissive, then raking in profits, but Hotori questions the ethical issue. But Tatsuno was not about to give up on this cafe where Sanada comes often and asks the head maid if the outfit is ready. As the two get changed and confront Moriaki, Hotori is mortified over Tatsuno's overwhelming qualities. But Moriaki tries to comfort her by saying she has something that Tatsuno don't have, which is the Eyesight. Knocking Hotori, as being told by a third party that she loses in everthing except the eyesight. As Moriaki calls for Tatsuno, he orders a cup of black tea. Which is one of Tatsuno's specialty. But Uki tells her there is none, which confuses Tatsuno into thinking if there was such a brand of tea. But is shocked to learn that this café doesn't serve black tea as it's bothersome to make and Uki doesn't like the tea. Devastated by the shop's openings, Tatsuno changes her plan to use Hotori's clumsyness to appeal the moe-ness of maid. Tatsuno orders Hotori to give the coffee to Moriaki, and as he pours sugar into the cup, it suddenly erupts. Hotori blushes and says that she mixed coffee with cola, and tells Moriaki that she'll bring it again. However, Moriaki stops Hotori and asks how she mixed up the two as coffee's are made from the coffee maker and wants an explaination. Hotori tries to make an excuse by saying that they had similar colours but Moriaki asks if she had done it on purpose. Hotori who was now in tears, apologises and Moriaki starts to lecture her. While Sanada watches from outside of the store how his time to be alone with Hotori is slowly disappearing (While he ignores the existance of Uki). Meanwhile inside the shop, Uki wonders if the teacher will allow the two girls to work a part time job, to which Tatsuno believes that Hotori won when Moriaki started lecturing her. Navigation